Coyote in Equestria, Ch 4: Confessions
by Coyotek4
Summary: Some things need to be gotten off some characters' chests.
"… It's been three days now, but I can't shake what that vulture said to me."

" 'Go back for what?' He makes a convincing argument. After all, what _am_ I really leaving behind? Coworkers? It was a rag-tag group, great bots and all … but I wasn't part of _their_ regular group, either. Not at first, anyway."

"I was only with that group for about a month, before getting captured. I was able to escape, only to end up … here. Out of the frying pan and into … dare I say, 'paradise'? I still wonder if all this isn't a dream."

"Dreams … that's the really weird part. When I was a maximal … that is, in my robotic form, I still had visions of an alternate life. I chalked it all up to unique programming. How I had visions of living on a planet of humanoids. I know, you wouldn't know what a 'humanoid' is. But all that … _felt_ real, for so long. Like I lived a whole life in a matter of weeks, before waking up in a whole new place, with a whole new identity."

"And now? Now, I feel like I have to start over. Live my whole existence was just another dream. Unless, of course, _this_ is the dream. But this feels so real, so right … I just don't know what to think."

"So, any thoughts?"

…

"Uhhh … we're primarily experts with _cutie_ marks," replied the small yellow pony with the red mane and pink bow."

' _Maybe you should talk to the Cutie Mark Crusaders', she said. Could've_ _ **warned**_ _me they were only foals, Twilight._

The coyote sits up from the couch he was lying on. "I'm sorry, maybe this was just a mistake to see you three. Not that I don't appreciate you listening to my ramblings; I do thank you for that."

[Sc] " 'Sorry'? That was an AWESOME story!"

[SB] "Yeah. I'm seeing why Miss Cherilee suggested pony psychology for a possible occupation."

[AB] " _Come on_ , you two." *turning to the coyote* "Well, the way you say it, it sounds like that vulture _did_ want to be friends."

"I'm sorry, maybe I didn't make myself clear. He. Was trying. To _blast_ me."

[AB] "And did he attack you when he saw you the other day?"

"Well, no, but—"

[AB] "Did he _threaten_ to attack you?"

"I guess not, but then—"

[AB] "Did he vow _revenge_ on you for everything you—"

"OK, OK! I get it! … All right, so maybe he _has_ changed. But that doesn't mean that _either_ of us belongs here."

[Sc] "Why is it such a big deal that you don't 'belong' here. What does that even mean?"

"We're not from this world. Our very presence could have unforeseen, catastrophic consequences."

[SB] "Like what?"

"Like … well, that's why they're 'unforeseen'. I can't predict what effect my being here will have on this world."

[AB] "Are you plotting to take over Equestria?"

"Well no, of course not."

[Sc] "Are you a crazed lunatic who could go on a rampage at any moment?"

"NO!" _I sure_ _ **hope**_ _not, anyway._

[SB] "Are you a mad scientist with wild inventions."

"That wasn't really my thing either, no."

[AB] "Then why _does_ it matter how or why you came here?"

… _Well_ …

"I … I don't know. Maybe it _doesn't_ matter. It just feels so … so unnatural, everything I've seen here."

[Sc] " _I'll_ tell you what's 'strange'; that world _you_ talk about."

[SB] "Were there _really_ no towns or villages where you came from?"

"It was just a peaceful planet. Kinda like this world, but with two moons. There were forests, plains, deserts, mountains … but only animals. Not animals that could talk or think like we do; more like the animals that Fluttershy looks after."

[SB] "So, squirrels and rabbits?"

"No, big animals too. Apes, cheetahs, rhinos, rats … I was only a coyote because that's what was scanned when I woke up from stasis."

[AB] "What's 'stasis'?"

"Basically a hibernation of sorts. I must have been offline … er, 'sleeping' … for a couple months. And in that time, I lived an entirely different life. Of a world similar to this one."

[Sc] "So this would be what, a _third life_ for you?"

"I suppose this would be, yes."

[SB] "Good things do seem to come in threes, don't they?"

[AB] "Yeah, just look at us!"

All three foals grin.

"You're adorable, all of you. And this world is so … peaceful, and serene. Is it always like this?"

[SB] "Mostly … buuuut, we _have_ had the occasional owlbear attack."

"Owlbear?"

[AB] "Yeah, but there ain't much to say about that. Not compared to the rabbit stampede, anyway."

"I'm sorry, a 'rabbit' stampede?"

[AB] "Ate everything in its path."

[Sc] "And don't forget the time that Snips and Snails lured an Ursa Minor to Ponyville."

"Ursa _what?_ "

[AB] "How about the parasprites?"

[SB] "Don't _remind_ me! My sister's place was ruined by those things!"

[Sc] "The whole _town_ was destroyed."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa … the whole town of _Ponyville_ was destroyed?"

[AB] "Took our barn out, too. Then again, the barn's been destroyed and rebuilt so many times, I've lost track."

[SB] "But those are just isolated incidents. Minor things, actually."

"They don't _sound_ minor."

[Sc] "You want major? How about Nightmare Moon blocking the sun from rising?"

[AB] "Or the changelings crashing the royal wedding."

[SB] "Don't forget King Sombra trying to reclaim the Crystal City."

[Sc] "And how about Tirek siphoning the powers of every pony in Equestria?"

[AB] "And then there's Discord!"

[Sc & SB] "Yeah, _Discord!_ "

"WHOA-WHOA-WHOA! 'Blocking the _sun?_ ' 'Siphoning _power?_ ' What the heck goes _on_ in … wait, did you say 'Discord'?"

[AB] "He was one of the first. Turned all of Ponyville upside-down and inside-out."

[SB] "But he's good now. Although he _did_ betray his friends that one time."

[Sc] "Selling out to that monster Tirek? Yeah, ain't _nopony_ gonna fully trust Discord after that."

"Girls … er, fillies, wait. Discord's name came up a couple days ago, as possibly creating the rift that brought me here. Do _you_ think he's actually capable of doing that?"

[AB] "From what we've seen? He's probably capable of _anything_."

 _Can any individual really yield so much power, in_ _ **any**_ _universe? Interesting …_

…

[SB] "… but overall, it's very pleasant here."

[Sc] "Yeah, I can't see why you'd want to return to a world with no towns and a life of war."

… _When you put it_ _ **that**_ _way …_

"You three have certainly given me a lot to ponder on. You're all wise beyond your years."

[AB] "Hey, it's what we do."

[SB] "It's how we earned our cutie marks … even if _you_ don't actually have one."

 _Yeah, about that …_

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask someone about those. What exactly _is_ a 'cutie mark'. Seems like every pony in town has one. What are they, some form of tattoo?"

[Sc] "What's a tattoo?"

[SB] "They're markings that one puts on one's body. I think Zecora has some."

[AB] "Well, a cutie mark comes naturally. It indicates what your destiny in life is gonna be."

 _I'm not gonna pretend like I understand that, but I don't think I want to belabor the issue either._

"I see. And I take it that **only** ponies get these marks."

[AB] "So far as anyone here knows. Why? Did _you_ have a cutie mark before?"

"Well no … at least, not by that name. But I did have an insignia, in a similar location on the body. It resembled a canine's skull, I guess. It basically signified that I was a maximal."

[Sc] " _I_ don't see any markings on you."

"Exactly; that was the first thing I noticed when I came to this world. It was the first proof that … I'm no longer a maximal. I'm basically a coyote."

[SB] "After all we went through to get our cutie marks, I couldn't _imagine_ losing mine."

The other two foals nod in agreement.

[AB] "Well, take it from those who went so long without: it really _is_ just a mark. It doesn't define who you _are_. From what we've all seen, you're a decent fellow; you don't need some 'insignia' to tell the world that."

[Sc] "Wow … listen to _us_ now. We needed to tell ourselves that _years_ ago."

"You know, I think this conversation really helped. Thank you again. Well … it _is_ getting late. Guess I should be returning to the barn."

[SB] "If we're done here, could you help me return the couch to my sister Rarity. I still haven't told her that I joined an after-school crochet group, and she'll probably need it."

 _Well, that would explain the ball of yarn on the ground. But why is it_ _ **glowing**_ _all of a sudden …_

Without warning, the yarn quickly unwinds and wraps around the coyote, bounding him to the couch. At the same time, a black circle forms at the entrance to the clubhouse, growing in size until it completely blocks access to the outside. The three foals scream as the couch floats off the floor and flies into the circle.

 _WHAT'S HAPPENING … Wait, I_ _ **know**_ _this place. How did I get_ _ **here**_ _? And who is THAT?_

The coyote, still bound to the hovering couch, looks around Fluttershy's main foyer. Seated on the sofa in the room are Fluttershy and …

"Who … what … are …"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I catch you at a bad time. Were you all 'tied up' at the moment?"

[Fs] "Now Discord, what have I said about treating friends like that?"

 _So_ _ **that's**_ _Discord. Aptly named, I suppose._

[Ds] "He's not _my_ friend, now is he." *turning to the bound coyote* "After all, _friends_ don't accuse other _friends_ of dragging them from their own universe!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE **TALKING** ABOUT!"

[Fs] "Oh, I told Twilight Sparkle that this wasn't a good idea?"

[Ds] *turning to Fluttershy* "Wait, this was _her_ idea?" *turning back to the coyote* "Well then, perhaps I overreacted a bit."

 _A_ _ **bit**_ _?_

[Fs] "I didn't think you would do such a thing, but … it's just that … well, you 'could' do such a thing."

[Ds] "Fluttershy, could I have a few minutes alone with this individual?"

[Fs] "Well … yes, of course. I need to feed the animals anyway. I'll be back in a jif."

 _Wait, you're not just gonna leave me_ _ **alone**_ _with this guy are you? ARE YOU?_

Fluttershy leaves the tree, closing the door behind her. Discord turns his attention to the coyote, still bound to the couch and hovering.

[Ds] "I must ask for you apology, I really thought this was your accusation."

 _Oh! … oh … well,_ _ **that**_ _was surprising._

"If I say 'apology accepted', would you untie me and let me go?"

[Ds] "Oh, good heavens no … but I _will_ send you back to where I got you and let you go there. But I _did_ want to speak to you about your recent … trip?"

"Well it's not like I'm going anywhere soon. I'm listening."

[Ds] "Excellent. Now Fluttershy tells me that Twilight Sparkle told her that you told Twilight Sparkle that you're from … another dimension?"

"Uh … yes?"

[Ds] "And you're wondering exactly how it came to be that you arrived _here_ , correct?"

"The thought _has_ crossed my mind."

[Ds] "And it occurred to Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the pony-be-gooders that _I_ was responsible for the rift that opened up into your world."

"Actually, it was Applejack that proposed the idea."

[Ds] "Ah yes, our down-home country lass. I shall have to speak to her about that."

"Well judging by me hanging off the ground, tied to a couch and pulled from another location via some portal … I can't same I disagree with her."

 _D'OH! … yeah, great job:_ _ **antagonize**_ _the demigod!_

[Ds] "My omnipotent powers notwithstanding, I swear by _Fluttershy's_ _ **friendship**_ that I had nothing to do with your being here!"

 _That sounds … sincere._

"… In that case, I believe you."

[Ds] "So long as you're here, can I confide in you a little secret?"

"Uh, sure, why not?"

[Ds] "The other ponies here … don't trust me."

 _NO._ _ **WAY!**_

[Ds] "They believe that I betrayed them all. That I sided with Tirek in order to rule over Equestria by his side."

"So I've heard."

[Ds] " **IT'S A LIE.** I **never** betrayed those ponies! _Everything_ thing I did, I did for them. But they can _never_ know this."

"I really don't know any details, so I can't judge. But I trust Twilight and the others. Even Fluttershy believes you to have betrayed them."

[Ds] "Did they mention how it was I who steered them towards finding the Keys to five of the six Locks?"

"… I honestly have no idea what you're talking abou—"

[Ds] " _They_ know that part, of course. They conveniently _forget_ that part, but they know that to be true. What they don't know is, _I_ knew they needed that sixth Key. Twilight's Key. I knew she _needed_ to earn that Key, and I knew that would require a test of her beliefs on friendship."

 _He seems rather passionate about all this. Just nod your head and agree with the guy._

[Ds] "So when Tirek approached me with an offer to betray my friends, I _knew_ what I had to do. To ensure that Twilight would earn that sixth Key. I _had_ to test her. And I _**knew**_ she would pass. She passed with flying colors! A truly remarkable pony, she is!"

 _Wow … what do I say to a demigod who's pouring his heart and soul out to me?_

"OK, but if all this is true, why not just let everyone know? Why keep a secret?"

[Ds] "Oh, they'd never believe me. And honestly, they _shouldn't_ believe me. When Twilight forgave me, she did so with all the sincerity that one would need show to someone who truly betrayed her. She can _never_ know that it was all an act … _**NEVER**_."

… _I don't know what to say … but I_ _ **do**_ _believe him._

"As long as I am in this world, I swear to you that your secret is safe with me."

[Ds] "Thank you. I've been harboring that for so long, it just feels so _good_ to get it off my chest. It was most fortunate for me that you were brought here, even if not by own design."

"So … _theoretically_ , if you could bring me into this world, then you probably could send me back to my home world, right?"

[Ds] "Have you any idea how many worlds there are in existence? Try infinity to the power of infinity. I really wouldn't know where to begin. I suppose I _could_ send you to another world, but to 'your' world. Highly unlikely, to say the least."

"Well … do _you_ have any idea how I got here, then?"

[Ds] "Twilight and her friends are so focused on what _I'm_ capable of; they should look to one of their _own_ , instead."

"One of their own?"

Fluttershy re-enters the tree. "I'm back, everyone."

[Ds] "Oh, perfect timing; our guest was just leaving."

Immediately, the couch-bound coyote is sent back through the portal, ending up back in the CMC's clubhouse. The couch lands gently on the ground, and the yarn untangles itself and rewinds back into a ball. After a moment of stunned silence, the CMCs approach the coyote.

[SB] "Are you OK?"

[Sc] "Where'd you go?"

"Oh nowhere in particular, just popped into Fluttershy's place to say 'Hi' to Discord."

[AB & Sc & SB] "DISCORD?"

"Well … seeing is believing, I guess."

[AB] "You don't seem particularly phased by all this."

"I guess I'm just … gaining experience with this world. So, you still need help with the couch?"

[SB] "Just in case I drop it."

Sweetie Belle's horn glows, and the couch levitates.

[SB] "Still getting the hang of this."

 _Yeah, same here._

"OK, is there _**anything**_ else that I should be aware of with this world?"

[SB] "Well, we _do_ have a lot of singing here."

Y _eah … maybe not while_ _ **I'm**_ _around. Just sayin'._


End file.
